What love is about
by lovewritingpictures
Summary: Mystique helps Wolverine to realize his feelings for Rogue. Mystique&Magneto  Wolverine&Rogue


_Set seven years after X-men 3. The most powerful mu__tants got back their powers after the cure, Magneto and his team developed a new substance to give back the powers to the others. When Logan comes back to the mansion, he finds a well grown up Rogue who has learned to control her powers. In this one-shot, Mystique helps Wolverine to reflect on love and relationships. Characters may be out OFC._

Mystique walked around the world like a goddess now that her blue skin was back, she had to admit she didn't like the Raven without powers at all! She laughed at the thought, if somebody had told her about the cure when she was young and insecure she would have been so happy but that, of course, was before Magneto. He had given her back her blue form and, surprising everyone, she had given him back her trust.

She was happily walking like a cat around the mansion; she liked to remember old times when Charles and her played around the magnificent building. That's when she saw big and scary Wolverine all depressed sitting on a cut tree. Mystique sighed, that man was always so metaphysic, too much for his own good.

"Long time no to see Bigfoot", Wolverine surely recognized that voice even if it had been seven years. He turned around and sighed:

"So it was true, you're back".

"You could say that, missed me?"

"Not at all, if you are here to try to seduce me you can go Mystique, not a chance".

Mystique laughed, same old Wolverine.

"I was just trying to help you, I'm not the devil all the time, you know?"

"Of course not, the devil is Magneto but I see you don't learn your lesson".

Mystique looked down; really a few people had understood her decision to go back to Magneto after everything that had happened.

"I thought you were a whore Mystique but an intelligent one. He abandons you after years of devotion and you still go back? You're pathetic".

Mystique laughed, yeah, she thought, love was a pathetic thing; it had not been made for people full of pride.

"Rogue says it's because you love him".

Oh, Mystique smiled, so all of this was about Rogue.

"She's a smart girl and a powerfull one".

"Oh, come on! You've slept with half of the mutants from America and some humans too, what would you know about love?"

Mystique approached Wolverine dangerously:

"You, of all people, should know that love and sex had nothing to do with each other. I could sleep with every creature alive and it wouldn't change the fact that the only one I have ever loved is Eric."

"Of course Mystique, of course", Wolverine couldn't believe it what he heard.

Mystique sighed, and whispered.

"Don't you understand Wolverine? He's the only one I would give my life for".

"That's why you came back to him?"

"He came to me, gave me back my power and swore he abandoned me in order to protect me because he cares about me and I feigned to believe him because he is Eric."

Logan sighed, "I don't understand".

"You know, before him I was totally lost. People didn't see me as I was and the ones who did didn't want to: I was too impulsive, too sexual, too direct, too blue… Then he came and he took me exactly like I was: he liked me blue, he understood I slept with whoever I wanted to, he never asked for an explanation…Never tried to change me."

"So?"

"You know how hard it is to find someone who is willing to take you as you are and to feel the same about him? He's so troubled, more than any of you could ever imagine. He's cold and sure but, deep down, he's just a little boy who's still scared and mad because he couldn't defend himself back then."

Mystique smiled sadly before going on: 

"Hate is more important than love to him, the mutant's destiny is more important to him than me. He still had nightmares at night where he yells in German. I know all of that and I still love him, he's the only one who knows truly Raven and I'm the only one who really knows Eric and we still love each other so, yeah, I make an idiot of myself, believe him and go back to him. After all, I had my revenge".

Wolverine sighed, what the heck was this world about? Even Mystique and Magneto knew more about love than him?

"She's not a little girl anymore Wolverine, she's a woman and she's waiting for someone able to love her exactly like she is."

"Don't even dare to talk about the possibility", Mystique didn't let him end that sentence.

"If you can think about a person who takes you as you are and doesn't want to change a thing and you feel the same about her, you've found love Wolverine. Even people like us can find love".

And with that Mystique went back to her dark love while Wolverine thought about what she had said.

Rogue was never afraid of him, she didn't ask him to be more talkative, she didn't stop him when he left, and she like that he was hairy and fierce because she knew that under that skin and those claws of him was a tender and hurt creature.

Her skin had never pushed him away; he knew all of her complexes and never used them against her. She wasn't a kid anymore; maybe Mystique was right for once.

Even people like him needed love to survive and maybe, just maybe, Rogue could do that for him

Hope you liked it, it's my first fic and English is not my first language so sorry about the mistakes.


End file.
